


The Yusei Blanket

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Yusei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Fudou Yusei doesn't know self-care unless someone gently shoves it in his face.





	The Yusei Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> [insert screwy explanation as to how Atem is in Neo Domino here]
> 
> This was inspired by [this magnificent art](https://ore-wa-kingcrab.tumblr.com/post/159276524697/source)

Yusei actually sleeping, let alone in an actual bed, would be surprising, so Atem isn't worried about empty sheets, or a quiet apartment. The area's immersed in Neo Domino, but the window tech blocks just enough sound to relax in, even on the lowest floor. He takes his time stretching. 

It's a peaceful summer Sunday, not quite eight. Atem's getting better at sleeping in.

Peeking into the garage, he figures he needs to get healthy sleep for two people anyway.

Yusei's passed out on his D-Wheel again. Half his face will have marks from the way his cheek's scrunched on the seat, and Atem can only imagine the back ache from being curled in an awkward ball against a motorcycle. His hair, too, will be even stranger to look at when Yusei finally untangles those goggles. At least he hasn't accidentally hit himself with the wrench clutched in his hand. He's usually a still sleeper, but nightmares sometimes throw punches.

Atem shakes his head, trying to be annoyed. He ends up smiling fondly.

In Poppo Time, there had been a special box next to one of the desks, put there by Crow Hogan the day he, Jack, and Yusei moved in. Atem had taken it to the new place, where Yusei still raises an eyebrow at it. Inside is a well-loved, faded blue blanket. It brushes against the box label as he hefts it:  _The Yusei Blanket! Use Every 24 Hours!_

After placing the blanket over the back of the couch, Atem quietly approaches Yusei. Taking the wrench away needs a few tries―Yusei's like a baby with a rattle―but it's taking the goggles that wakes him.

"Good morning," Atem murmurs.

Yusei hums, accidentally rubbing more grease on his forehead. "Morning."

"Sleep well?"

Yusei winces at the sunlight. "Ah. I don't remember falling asleep." He takes Atem's offered hand, blinking swollen eyes. "How are you?"

"I'll feel better when you've had a shower and your blanket."

Some people might think Yusei's glaring at said blanket. Atem knows he's just squinting.

"Ah," Yusei says again.

Atem presses against his back, gently but sternly leading him from the D-Wheel. "Go wash up."

"But―"

"Yusei."

Yusei's shoulders tap his ears. Atem's perfected Martha's tone. "Okay."

Another thing Atem's picked up from Martha is a couple simple recipes. Now that there's money to spare, the fridge can be stocked with things other than old milk cartons. Once he hears the shower turning on, Atem gets to work. It has to be something light, since Yusei's stomach is useless in the morning, especially after another attempted all-nighter. Maybe if he gets her on a video call later, Yusei could remember what a bed is.

The shower's still running when Atem's finished. Opening the bathroom door sees Yusei's forehead pressed against the tile. Sleeping.

As if Atem needs another reminder how much he adores this man.

"Yusei?"

Yusei starts, blinking rapidly. He blushes when he realizes what he was doing. "S-sorry."

Atem pulls his head from the spray to kiss his cheek. "Breakfast is on the table. Don't let it get cold."

Yusei's eyes shine. "Thank you," he whispers reverently.

Atem chuckles and pecks his lips. "Hurry up."

And he'd thought Yugi had been bad.

* * *

While they eat, Atem carefully avoids questions about Yusei's current projects. It'll only push him back to his workshop. He talks about how much he's going to relax today instead. Read a book, perhaps, or call Judai―who  _still_ looks younger than Yusei, which always makes Yusei smile.

Yusei likes creating a space for people to talk instead of filling it. He gladly listens, chin propped on his free hand. Even half-asleep, his expression is open and interested. Atem keeps working on him, adding an extra languid tone to his words, carding through Yusei's hair. Eventually, not even Yusei can stay awake.

"Come on," Atem murmurs.

Yusei rubs his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean―"

"I'm sure I can tell you all about how nice reading a book is later."

No matter how many eyebrow-raises the Yusei Blanket gets, the fact is Yusei sleeps better with it. Maybe because Martha had knit it herself, or that Jack and Crow had reserved it specifically for him. Probably both. Either way, Yusei gracefully concedes defeat when Atem drapes it around his shoulders.

Atem lays him on the bed―the  _actual bed_!―and presses against his back, nosing his throat. Yusei's asleep in seconds.

Atem takes a picture and sends it to Yusei's friends, including Kiryu and Martha. He gets [a gif](https://media.giphy.com/media/12TqMvey6k0TSg/giphy.gif) from Crow, a  _Thank goodness!_ from Martha, thumbs up from Rua and Ruka, and Aki's teasing  _Even his gloves are off. You're a miracle worker._ Neither Kiryu nor Jack reply, but they seldom do.

That done, he props himself on the headboard and pulls up an e-book. Eventually, Yusei rolls over and throws an arm around Atem's waist. Without looking, Atem tucks him against his hip.

Neo Domino can survive without its hero for a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: later, Atem gets a message from Kiryu that says "what kind of a burrito is that"
> 
> Crow is the Mom Friend and Memester. you can't take this from me


End file.
